Memories of Champions
Memories of Champions is the fifth episode of Spider Riders. It first aired in Canada on May 21, 2006 on Teletoon. Content Summary Plot Corona takes Hunter to the Hill of Champions; the place where spiders and humans first fought together against the Invectid invaders. They meet Galena, a woman whose Spider Rider husband left for war many years ago. She cares for the monument while awaiting his return. When Buguese arrives to claim the hill, Galena shocks the Spider Riders by giving it up without a fight. Despite Galena, Hunter and Corona defeat Buguese only to find themselves thrown back by his human ally, a young girl in a mask. Through Galena's courageous example, the Spider Riders learn the things that are truly worth protecting lie not in stone monuments, but rather within our hearts and spirit. Trivia In the episode * The story of how King Arachna I become the first offical Spider Rider is told by Corona. * Galena was married to a Spider Rider, the man's name is never mentioned. It is most likely that the man died before the start of the series and his manacle was given to one of the current Spider Riders. Magma being the most likely candidate. * Venus mentions that she fought alongside King Arachna I and his spider. This may give some indication of just how old spiders can get. Since Arachna lived well over one hundred years before the series began. Spiders could have the ability to live to well be over a hundred years old. * It is shown that the Oracle can be harmed and does infact feel pain in this episode. * The Invectid machine introduced in the episode is saved from being destroyed by the Spider Riders, this is one of the very few times this will happen in the series. Background English dub changes Characters *Hunter Steele *Battle Spider Shadow *Corona *Battle Spider Venus *Buguese *Aqune *Battle Spider Portia *Praying Mantech *King Arachna (seen only in flashback) *First Battle Spider (seen only in flashback) *Galena Quotes *"What's this?" "It's kind of hard to see when your pointing me away from it." :— Hunter asks about the monument, while Shadow bemoans being in Manacle Space. *"Invectid's invaded this land and laid it to ruin with no other aim than to destroy it's beauty. Acres and acres of Arachna forest were consumed by flames. One brave knight fought against all invaders. And that courageous champion became king, King Arachna the I. He fought bravely against the Invectid invaders. He battled until he was driven to this hill and surrounded by legions of evil Invectids. At his darkest moment, when all hope seemed to be lost. A giant spider came to the aid of Arachna the I and his warriors. After defeating the Invectid invaders this spider revealed his purpose, to protect the forests of Arachna. King Arachna had the same desire, and the two beings pledged to fight together to see there dream of peace come true. Even with these powerful warriors battling side-by-side the situation was grave. The Invectid invaders were strong and relentless, threatening to destroy everything in there path. Then a miracle occurred, the Spirit Oracle appeared before them. Endowing man and spider with the ability to combine. Achieving a power far greater then that which they had individually. Upon receiving the first Manacle the king and the spider instantly transformed, and the Spider Riders were born."- Corona tells Hunter the origins of the Spider Riders. Gallery Opening Episode SR m .jpg Ending Preview Videos Opening Episode Ending Preview Links Category:Episodes